FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam (Unit 2)
|image=Fa-78-2-2_unit_2.jpg;Front fa-78-2-model-2-back.jpg;Rear Fa-78-2 Johnny.jpg;Ingrid 0 Custom |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usage=Heavy Assault |type=Suit |OfficialName=Heavy Gundam (Unit 2) |designation=FA-78-2 |archetype=FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam~V |first=0081 |era=Universal Century |series=MSV-R, |manufacturer=Earth Federation Forces |operator=Earth Federation Forces |pilot=Ingrid 0 |height=18.4 |emptyweight=52.2 |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |paccommodation=Pilot only~in standard cockpit in torso Pilot only (in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit (Ingrid 0 unit) |armaments=Beam Cannon Beam Saber |OptionalEquip=Frame Launcher -Gatling Gun -4-tube Missile Launcher |optionalFixedArmaments=Folding Shield |optionalHandheldArmaments=Custom Beam Rifle Custom Bazooka FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-007 Shield |SpecEquip=Bio-Sensor~Ingrid 0 Use Dummy Launchers }}The FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam (Unit 2) is the successor unit of the FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam. It first appeared as a part of MSV-R line. Technology & Combat Characteristics The FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam (Unit 2) still retains the same armaments as the original Heavy Gundam. It is equipped with a shoulder-mounted Shoulder Beam Cannon and a beam saber over the opposite shoulder for use in close combat situations. The Heavy Gundam (Unit 2) is also equipped with several armaments not featured on the original Heavy Gundam which are a beam rifle, a hyper bazooka, and a shield. When the Heavy Gundam was assigned to Ingrid 0, because of the lack of a Core Block System, there was enough space to equip a modified Bio-Sensor using Zeon technology and it was adjusted to her abilities. Armaments ;*Beam Cannon ;*Beam Saber ;*Frame Launcher :;*Gatling Gun :;*4-tube Missile Launcher ;*Custom Beam Rifle :Based on the beam rifle used by the RX-78-2 Gundam, the custom beam rifle uses an enlarged, drum-shaped Energy CAP, increasing the number of shots by approximately 80%. ;*Custom Bazooka :An improved version of the Hyper Bazooka, this bazooka has the same ammo capacity, but its range has been increased by 20%. Its accuracy has also being improved. ;*Folding Shield ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-007 Shield Special Equipment & Features ;*Bio-Sensor :A technological variant of the Psycommu system developed by Anaheim Electronics. Although its full capabilities are unknown, its primary purpose is to allow a Newtype pilot to more easily interface with his mobile suit via mental commands. The bio-sensor could also have a rather surprising side effect when the pilot was mentally and emotionally focused enough (usually when angry or upset) to cause the bio-sensor to amplify the power, speed, and strength of the mobile suit for a short period of time. ;*Dummy Launchers :Stored in the hands the launchers can deploy mobile suit sized dummy balloons as a decoys. History Performance tests with Unit 2 were carried out from July to August of U.C. 0081. While the third Heavy Gundam unit was lost in an atmospheric entry test, the two remaining machines were used in short-term data collection operations by experimental units. In U.C. 0090, a modified FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam was assigned to Ingrid 0 customized in the same color pattern as Zeon's ace pilot Johnny Ridden. It was first seen deployed in Jaburo fighting against Led Wayline piloting in Johnny Ridden's MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type. Picture Gallery FA-78-2.jpg Heavy Gundam Gaplant.jpg Heavy Gundam Guncarry.jpg Heavy Gundam Ingrid 0 Custom.jpg|Heavy Gundam "Ingrid 0 Custom" References Heavy Gundam Unit 2 C.jpg|MSV-R - FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam (Unit 2) Heavy Gundam Unit 2 D.jpg Heavy Gundam Unit 2 A.jpg|FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam (Unit 2) Heavy Gundam Unit 2 B.jpg|FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam (Unit 2) - Technical Data/Design MSV-R_FA-78-2_Heavy_Gundam_(Unit_2).jpg External links *FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam (Unit 2) on MAHQ